In electrical power distribution and transmission processes, utility poles or transmission towers can be used to support overhead power lines. Support members of utility poles or transmission towers, such as crossarms, are attached near the top of utility poles or transmission towers. Support members can be used to position and support power lines, insulators, other power transmission members and hardware, such as transformers, guy-wires, etc. In addition to supporting power lines, support members may have bonding wires or grounding wires attached to the outside surface of crossarms. For wood support members, these external wires can be attached to the exterior surface of the support members, and for fiberglass support members, metal clips may be used to attach the bonding or grounding wires. In either case, these wires are exposed to corrosive environmental elements, such as water, debris or the like, and to utility line workers servicing the power system.